Say You Love Me
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: Sharpay has been keeping something inside her for pretty long. Because of her Ice Queen image, she's not sure if she's ready to let her feelings out. TROYPAY! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sharpay has been hiding something inside of her since forever.

**Summary: Sharpay has been hiding something inside of her since forever. What's the secret? I'm not good in summaries!! Zashley, definitely! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own Troy, Sharpay, and all the other HSM characters… not :D I wish I did though. Except Gabriella, ew. Lol. Come back again next time.**

**A/N: This is my first story! I've tried writing Jiley stories but I have no ideas. This one is inspired by my friend, Joellyn, who I haven't spoken to in one and a half years because we go to different schools and all. But then I was browsing through all my documents and I found a well-written Zashley story by her. Thanks babe : &I also got inspired by 'SoStephSays,' though I don't know her that well, I read her 'It Had To Be You', and wanted to try but that bitch façade thing. : Yay me! Haha, thanks anyway people. R&R and go easy on the reviews, it's my first try. The next story might be about Jiley, if I get good reviews… so… yeah! Just read it!**

Sharpay's P.O.V

"Move," I demanded, strutting down the hallways, pushing everybody aside. The frightened looking boy quickly moved away, giving way for me and Ryan to go through. I got to the only pink locker in the whole hallway with 'SE' written in cursive letters on it. I turned the code a few times and it popped open. I stuffed my bags and books in and looked in the mirror, admiring my reflection and re-glossing. In the mirror, I could see Troy coming up from behind. I pretended not to notice him and continued glossing.

"Hey, Shar-shar," He greeted me, calling me by our childhood names.

"I told you not to call me that in public!" I said through gritted teeth. Ryan smirked. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!!" I scolded him. Ryan immediately looked down at his shoes.

"Wellllll… It's not like anyone's going to care now, huh?" He stated, flashing his million dollar smile. I couldn't help grinning back – his smile was _contagious_. I immediately missed the old times where it was only me and Troy. We were the best of friends since… well, forever. Our mum went to yoga classes together on every Friday and we would be dropped off at a childcare center, then brought to our favourite ice-cream palouur after the yoga classes. We would spend afternoons on the treehouse that his dad had built for him and talk about anything and everything. He knew all her secrets… except one. I liked Troy as more than a friend. Everyone could see that, why couldn't he? I've hinted to him a few times when we reached Junior Year but everytime he just laughed it off. Now there was this other girl… and _everyone_ could tell that he _like-liked_ her. And she liked him too. What was her name…? Grace? Gwen?

"Hey, Gabriella!" Troy shouted over my shoulder. Ah, that's right. _Gabriella_. I cringed as he called her name in that sugary voice. "Hey Shar, have you met Gabby yet? She's awesome." Troy smiled, beckoning her to come over. Dammit, I don't wanna meet her. I pretended to take out my cell phone and flipped it open, talking to 'Casper', the imaginary ghost.

"Hello? What?! I'll be right there, okay, bye." I said pretending to sound as if the phone call with 'Casper' was urgent. "Hey Troy, I better go. I'll meet her another time, k?" I said, slamming my locker shut and grabbing Ryan.

"Hey Troy," That 'Gabby' girl said, coming up to him.

"Shar, wait – meet Gabriella Montez… she's from – " Troy started but I walked away quickly. "Shar?!"

--

"Let go of me!" Ryan whined, trying to escape from my grasp. I let him go and sighed to myself. "If you like him just go up and tell him."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I do **not** like Troy Bolton." I said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Screw off, bitches." I cursed, pissed that Ryan could figure out why I walked away so quickly.

"Sure you don't, Shar." Ryan laughed. "I have known you since you were born! I know your every expression, whether you're lying, guilty, sad, happy. I know when you like someone – or idolizing him. There's a difference, you know. And when it comes to Troy Bolton, it is obviously, the first one."

"Well you got it all wrong – I have never ever liked Bolton, and **NEVER WILL**!" I said, emphasizing on the last two words.

"I see your lying face…" Ryan grinned.

**Is it good? D: I dunno. I'm gonna continue though, cos I don't write stories and stop halfway. :D (Yeahhh, right.) Anyway, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, blah blah blahhhh.**

**A/N: Lol, it's 2.15am here. But I don't have school tomorrow so I guess it's okay. Wheee.**

Chapter 2

"Hey," An annoyingly sweet voice greeted me as I was brushing my golden locks in my locker mirror. "Sharpay, right?"

I turned around only to see _Gabriella_. Ugh – Can she get anymore annoying? "What?" I asked, rudely.

"Um," She started, sensing my rudeness. "We didn't get to meet that day and Troy wanted us to meet, you know, he always talks about you, about how you're such a good friend and stuff…"

"Stop." I cut her off. "I am not just a 'good friend'. I'm his _best_ friend, since, forever." I snapped at her. I slammed my locker shut and turned my body towards her. "And since you're _new_ here, Ms Know-It-All, why don't you just skip your way back to your mummy and never come back, okay?"

"What?" She asked, stunned. "Um… you **are** Sharpay, right?" She must be surprised – that poor girl. Troy must have complimented me so much, and she doesn't know that Troy Dearest hung out with a big fat bitch. I smirked to myself.

"And you are the skanky bitch Troy always talks about, right?" I shot back. "Thought so."

"Why are you so mean?"

"_Why are you so mean?_" I imitated her, using a sugary, babyish voice. Just then, Troy headed this way.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" He greeted her, completely missing me out. I coughed slightly. "Oh hey Shar-shar." He beamed.

"What did I say about _Shar-shar_?" I growled. He smiled innocently.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much." I quickly said. "Anyway, I'm gonna be late for class. Bye Troy. Bye… _Gabs_."

"Bye!" Troy smiled, waving at me. Gabriella stood next to him, quietly looking at her books.

Ugh – I hope she'd cut that innocent look already, it's pissing me off...

Oh wait. It already did.

--

I closed the door behind me and pressed the blinking red button on my answering machine.

"_Hey Shar, I won't be home for dinner, tell Mum for me." _The first message read, obviously Ryan.

"_Shar-shar! I mean – uh… Hey Sharpay. I'm having a pool party at my house this Saturday. Wanna come with? All the normal people will be there, you know, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, oh and Ryan can come too. Oh yeah! Not forgetting Gabby. Okay, I gotta jet, Gabby is calling to go __**shopping**__ with her. Kinda reminds me of you, you know? Hahah! Text me asap!" _Troy's melodic voice filled my room, and hearing Gabriella's voice made his voice sound sour. I wish she'd just disappear.

"_Shar! I've got the Talent Show songs ready. It sounds awesome! Anyway, you going to Troy's pool party? I can let you listen to them there! Call me back!" _Kelsi said.

_No more messages._

I picked out a pair of short shorts and a T-shirt that read 'Bitch'. Smirking to myself, I grabbed my bathrobe, ready to me engulfed in a nice, warm, bubble bath. Walking past my shelf full of pictures, I picked up the one of Troy and me in childcare when we were only 3. I smiled to myself and put it back on the shelf. Sadness and disappointment washed through me. I picked up my cell phone and thought of a plan. What could make Troy want me back, instead of _Gabs_? I thought and thought. I smiled evilly.

"Jealousy," I said under my breath. The word rolled of my tongue as if it was meant to be with me. I looked at the small LCD screen and typed back,

_Yeah of course I'll be at your pool party, why wouldn't I be? Oh yeah – can I bring an extra friend? Reply asap, and cya! _

_x_

_Sharpay_

I flipped my phone close and waited for a reply. I opened it again, thinking of replying Kelsi. Nah – Troy is more important. I smiled and sunk deep in my bubble bath.

**How was it? Hahah, I'm really tired now, I started writing at 2.15 and now it's 2.40!! I gotta go sleep, heheh. R&R, thanks!! :) **

**P.S, sorry it's so short! Like 100 word shorter than the first chapter. :x**

x

tyn-goes-rawr


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. Maybe tomorrow. :D**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I had no inspiration to continue for the past 2 days (Is it?) Lol, anyway thanks to those who reviewed, though only 2, Darcehole and troypay-zashley-4ever, thanks!!**

Sharpay's P.O.V

I walked up to where the Footballers were sitting and turned on my charm.

"Hey boys," I smiled sweetly. I scanned around, looking for the cutest one in the crowd.

"Uh, hey Sharpay…" They chorused, obviously shocked that I was talking to them. I grinned as I spotted Jake, the hot footballer I had a crush on when I was still young and nerdy. But now I'm too hot for him to turn me down, right? I smiled to myself and walked up to him.

"Hey Jakey." I said. The other footballers stared at him with envy. "Can I, talk to you for a second?"

"Uh... sure, I guess so. I mean, yes. Definitely." He stuttered, then smiled weakly. I pulled him to a corner and smiled.

"Troy's having a pool party tomorrow evening. Wanna come?" I stopped dramatically, giving him time to soak it all up. "You know, as my _date_?" I touched his chest lightly.

"Whoa." He laughed weakly. "You're asking me to go out with you? Sure!" He exclaimed, excitedly. Then he stopped. "I mean, yeah. Of course. Cool."

"Great. The party starts at 7. Pick me up at 7.30," I told him. "_Sharp_."

"7.30? Why? That's half an hour late!" He stated. I glared at him.

"Hello? Ever heard of the term _fashionably late_? I want _all_ the attention to be on us when we enter." I smiled evilly.

"Cool, that's really smart of you." He laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes. **Please – **I would never like Jake after he turned me down in junior high. Well, he did have a girlfriend back then but that snob Cheryl wasn't even good enough for him. Oh well, the past is the past.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again, my tone cold and icy. "Toodles!" I said, changing my tone and smiling as I left the cafeteria.

--

"Okay Kels, I'm going for casual yet sophisticated. Something that will sweep Troy off his feet." I said excitedly in the phone. I went through the rack at Forever 21. I picked out a plaid tube dress and cringed. "There's nothing here!!"

"Calm down, Shar!" Kelsi laughed. "Try looking again. And I'll see what Gabby is wearing so you don't wear the same thing as her, right?"

"Ugh, now _you're _starting to call her **Gabby**." I whined jokingly. "Okay then. Text me when you find out, bye!" I flipped my phone shut. Kelsi was my best friend next to Troy and Ryan. Sure it's hard to picture the Queen Bitch to have friends but I had it all sorted out. My eye caught a red, halter dress with a gathered front empire waist, v-neckline. It was eye-catching and special. Perfect. Just then, my phone buzzed.

_Hey Shar, Gabriella is wearing a red, halter dress with a gathered from empire waist, v-neckline from Forever 21. I don't know – It seems more of a __**you**__ dress. It doesn't even suit her! Hope you didn't pick out the same outfit as her! Xo, Kels._

I groaned. This girl has got to go. I hung the dress back onto the rack and looked around again. I walked around the store, feeling both pissed and dejected. At that moment, I saw the perfect mini dress. A dusty blue, light grey chiffon halter dress. It had softly gradated colors and the floating chiffon outer layer add an ethereal elegance to the dress. It also had a self-tie neck halter. I picked up tha piece of heaven and walked into the dressing room. It fitted perfectly. Not only will it blow Troy off his feet, it'll blow him away from _Gabby_. I cringed at her name and then looked at my reflection again. My blonde curls spilled down my back, giving the dress a nice frame. My cringe turned into a smile. Perfect.

**How is it!! R&R please, and sorry for the long wait once again. Thanks to those who reviewed and put me on story alert, it really gave me confidence to writeee! :D Thanks!**

**x, Tyn-goes-rawr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNANYTHING/ANYONEOKAYTHANKSBYE.**

**A/N: Sorry the previous chapter was so short, this one is going to be loooooong! :D Oh and everything will be in Sharpay's P.O.V unless I state that it's someone else's : K, enjoy and please R&R!!**

I gathered my hair up into a ponytail, and proceeded to putting my make up on. After 20 minutes of preparing, I looked at the mirror again. My make up was light, because it was a pool party, but it was also smoky and sexy – giving it a 'You know you want me' feel. My hair was neat in a messy sort of way – giving it the perfect simple yet sophisticated theme I was aiming for. I walked out of my dressing room and looked into the full-length mirror. The halter dress was worn over a pair of black curve hugging leggings, accompanied with a pair of sexy faux suede peep toe pumps with a satin bow heel accent. Inside I wore a cherry-printed Louis Vuitton bikini, knowing it was Troy's favorite. I looked at the time. 7.15. Great.

_Bzzz._

My phone vibrated. I flipped open the pink crystal covered sidekick and saw a new message.

_Hey Shar, I don't see you. Where are you and your special guest?;) –Troy_

I grinned to myself, flipping it shut. Looking at the perfect reflection of myself in the mirror again, I smiled. Some things are worth the wait, Troy. I sprayed on my Chanel No. 5, knowing it is also Troy's favorite.

--

Glancing at the clock for the eighteenth time, I groaned in frustration. It was 7.32. Ryan had left for the party half an hour ago. I sat on the swing set outside my house, and instantly thought of Troy. Troy and me always hung out at this swing set, turning it into a playhouse, pirate ship, stage, everything we could think of, since we were young. Now, sitting on this swing, my vision became blurred as tears formed. I was losing my shoulder to cry on, my best friend, the _love of my life_. Just then, Jake pulled into the driveway, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked to his car angrily.

"What took you so long!" I questioned angrily, stepping into his beat up Toyota, being immediately engulfed in a musky old people smell. I took out my Chanel No. 5 and started spraying it around, wincing.

"Um, Sharpay, I hate perfume… And I'm 2 minutes late. Chillax." He laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go!" I demanded. He shrugged and drove off.

"You look great by the way." He smiled, eyes on the road.

--

I walked into the familiar house I've been to for the past 12 years. **(A/N: Sharpay & Troy are now 16 and they were friends at 4.) **The DJ was playing Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna and everyone was either eating, drinking or having fun in the pool. As soon as I saw Troy laughing with Gabriella, I grabbed hold of Jake's hand. He was shocked at first but eventually got comfortable. Troy looked incredible – he wore a basic grey short sleeve crew neck tee, hugging his muscles so they were visible. Over it he wore a long sleeve button-up and then a Wildcats jacket over everything. To top it all off, he wore a pair of grey straight jeans, and a pair of black Converse high cut sneakers. He saw me walking in and gave me his famous million-dollar smile. He beckoned me over. I nodded and pulled Jake away from greeting all the jocks.

Troy's P.O.V

Whoa – is that Sharpay? She looked amazing! It took awhile for me to take in what she was wearing. Compared to Gabriella's red halter neck, Gabriella was just a 0.5 while she is a 10.5. She caught my eye and I called her over.

"Hey Troy," She smiled. Oh man – that smile.

"Hey Shar-shar," I smiled, teasing her. She glared at me. My eyes flitted to the guy next to her. Who the hell…?

"This is Jake, my date. And as you would call it, my special guest." She introduced, as it reading my thoughts. "You might know him. He's the Vice-Captain of our school's football team."

"'Sup." He greeted me.

"Hey," I said back, uncomfortably. Since when was Sharpay into footballers? I turned my attention back to Sharpay. "Anyway, Shar, you guys go change, we're all going for a dip in the pool later."

"Okay, see you." She said, I could tell her mind was somewhere else. But where? Why was she acting like this? I pushed the thoughts away and watched her walk away hand in hand with Jake.

"Hey Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, sitting beside me.

"What?" I pushed all thoughts of Sharpay away and focused on Gabriella. It was quite hard to do. I needed time alone to sort things out. "Nothing."

"Okay." She smiled. "Me and Ryan are going for a dip in the pool first, you wanna come along?"

"Nah," I replied. "I'll wait for Sharpay and Jake."

"Oh…" She looked down. It was weird – whenever I mentioned Sharpay's name she acted all unusual. "Okay then." She walked off, greeting people along the way. I jogged upstairs to get changed. Just then I heard Sharpay talking to Jake. She was giggling.

"You look cute!! Don't take it off," She laughed. Then I heard silence. I peeked around the corner and saw them making out along the corridor, outside the toilet. I felt as if someone punched my stomach, or worse, pierced a knife in my heart. I made myself visible but they didn't notice me. I pretended to cough.

"Oh…" Sharpay said, blushing. "Hey Troy." She looked amazing in my favorite cherry printed bikini, and smelt great in my favorite Chanel perfume. Jake was wearing a pair of red and white striped swimming trunks.

"Hey," I said back. I looked in her chocolate brown eyes, **(A/N: Is it chocolate brown? Please review & tell me :x) **she looked so innocent, almost like the Sharpay Evans 12 years ago. She smiled at me and told me she was going in the pool now. She walked away with Jake, laughing and giggling, and I felt more empty and lost than ever. Then I realized something. Something I was unsure of but had been going on for 14 years. I loved Sharpay Evans.

**Is it okay? Please review me about the color of Sharpay's eyes!! ;( R&R, thanks!**

**x,**

**tyn-goes-rawr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the plot! :D**

**A/N: OMG, sorry for the long wait!! I've been reading alot of stories on FF &got pretty carried away... I especially loved Oh My Jonas by alexlovesgerard93, and it's sooo good :D I read Miley's Daily Dose of Jonas too and I cried so much, thanks MileySupporter! I'm too very, very, very loyal to Team Miley & Mandy! Hahah, anyway because of the long wait, here's a long one for you guys! (: Oh & a shout out to my friend Sarah, JUST POST YOUR STORIES!! Don't be afraid of comments, they are there to guide you, heh :D**

**Oh and btw, guys - I'm changing Jake's name to… CANDYCANE! HAHA, JOKING. I'll be changing it to Justin. Jake's too common, and anyway, Jake is Miley's ;D (Man what's with me and names that start with J... JOE JONAS, EEEEEEE!!)**

Zac's P.O.V

No no no no no, how can I like my _best friend_? And plus - she has a boyfriend and I want her to be happy...

"Hey," A familliar voice greeted me. I turned to find Gabriella in a red two-piece. She was breath-taking, but not as breath-taking as Sharpay in that cherry-printed bikini... Oh My God**(Hahah, I was soo tempted to use 'Oh My Jonas'!)**! Why am I thinking of Sharpay in that manner. She's just my best friend who _already has a boyfriend_. "A penny for your thoughts?" Gabriella asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Nah," I did a small smile. "Just thinking. What are you doing here anyway? Thought you went in the pool with Ryan?"

"Yeah I forgot the...um, sunblock." She said, obviously lying.

"Sunblock...? Gabs, there isn't any sun." I said, rolling my eyes to myself. And I thought Sharpay was dumb.

"What? Oh, right. Well then. Sort the stuff in your brain out quickly, Wildcat. We're starting a game of water polo soon." She smiled weakly, changing the subject.

"Water polo, huh? Sharpay playing?" I asked. Gabriella's eyes darkened. I shot her a quizzical look.

"Yeah," She said quietly. I smiled to myself. I had just the plan.

Sharpay's P.O.V

"Stop eating you big fat pig," I scolded Justin. He looked hurt as he dropped the eggtart. I immediatly felt guilty but decided to forget it.

"Shar..." He suddenly said.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you suddenly kiss me just now...?" He asked, picking the eggtart up again.

"Shut up. Because-" I stopped as I saw Troy coming down the stairs, holding hands with Gabriella. I rolled my eyes. Time to put the plan into action. "Because you were too irresistable," I breathed and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Justin struggled for awhile but finally gave in. I could feel Troy's eyes on me and I let go. Just as I thought, Troy was approaching me. I put my arms around Justin's waist and he beamed happily.

"Hey Shar," He greeted me. He sounded unusually cheery. It must have worked.

"Hi," I said back, acting as if I didn't care. I pretended to look lovingly into Justin's eyes. He just continued eating his eggtart. _Ugh..._

"We're heading out to play water polo in my pool now - wanna come with?" Gabriella offered politely. I was amazed - guess she found out my plan. In front of Troy, I couldn't be mean to her.

"Sure," I replied through gritted teeth. "Let's go, _baby._" I said, pulling Justin along.

Troy looked uneasy and I felt satisfied. _This is how it feels to be jealous, Bolton. This is what you have been doing to me for the past, what, 10 years? Even as kids you were flirting with every hot girl you see. I was serious about you but you decided to blow it. You have to face the consequences, Bolton._

As I got near the pool, ready to get in, Justin suddenly nudged me and I fell into the pool, soaking wet.

"Justin!" I wailed.

"Sorry, baby!" He smiled innocently. He dived in and came up behind me, arms around my waist. Troy grimaced and I decided to forgive Justin. Oh what I would have done without this boy.

Troy picked up Gabriella and threw her into the pool lightly, laughing too. Gabriella surfaced, gasping for air.

"Troy Bolton!!" She wailed too, acting all cute. I rolled my eyes at the fact that Gabriella thought she could pull of that I-Want-The-Same-Attention-as-Sharpay act and the fact that Justin was nibbling my ear from behind.

"Stop it, Just." I warned. He immediately let go of me and went to talk to his friends. I turned to see Troy laughing uneasily as he dived into the water. Just then, my face felt hot. Maybe it was the reality that it was Gabriella Troy was laughing with and not me, or that the weather was getting too hot. _Stupid global warming._ But I'm guessing it's the first one as I'm shivering in this cold pool.

"Hey Shar, feeling cold? Wanna go inside?" Justin asked. I looked at him, feeling as guilty as ever. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Just… can you follow me somewhere?" I asked, looking at the blue chlorine-infected pool. "I need to talk to you… in private." He smiled gently and nodded his head. We walked to the toilet on the second floor and I locked it behind me.

"Sup?" Justin asked, leaning against the sink.

"Justin… I'm…" I sighed loudly. He raised his eyebrow, giving me the signal to continue. "I'mplayingwithyourfeelings." I mumbled so quickly he had to come nearer to me.

"What? Shar, I can't hear you." He said, frowning. I sighed again.

"I said, I can't do this anymore. Justin… I like Troy." I said, slower this time. "And, I'm toying with your feelings." I looked into his eyes and quickly looked away. Justin just grinned.

"I could tell something was up." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "I mean you were so nice to me every time Troy is around and when he isn't…"

"I know, I know, I'm so, so, sorry Just. I'll make it up to you – I promise." I said, biting my lip. "But for now, please, do me a favour?" I requested. He nodded his head.

"Anything, Shar." He smiled.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend, please. I really like him… but now he's all over Gabriella. I want to win him back, I have to." I sniffed. Justin touched my arm lightly.

"Of course." He grinned. "The Queen Bitch _always_ has her ways, huh?" He said, I didn't know if he meant it as a joke or anything but I was hurt.

"Am I really that bitchy?" I croaked out. Justin's eyes widened.

"No no no," He said quickly. Shar I didn't mean it that way." I grinned and nodded. "Now let's go out and get that Gabriella girl, okay?" He beamed. I smiled. I can't believe I hadn't seen this earlier. Justin is a really nice guy. What's wrong with me, treating him like dirt? What's wrong with me, thinking I'm all _that_? I sighed and jogged down the stairs after Justin.

"You okay there, Shar?" He asked, his face written with concern. I smiled quickly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

--

Zac's P.O.V

It has _got_ to be foolproof. This plan has got to work. I looked over at Gabriella laughing with Kelsi and Monique. I felt guilty but I had to do this. Just when I saw Sharpay coming down behind Justin, I made sure she was watching and pressed Gabriella against my body and kissed her.

Gabriella didn't respond but finally kissed back. When the kiss got too intense, I pulled away, then tried looking for Sharpay.

"Troy...?" Gabriella asked, obviously shocked. I turned my attention back to her. She was beaming like she won first prize in a Talent Show.

"Sorry. I just..." I tried to explain the sudden kiss. She stopped me by putting a finger on my lips. She smiled seductively and dragged me out of the pool.

"Come on." She smiled, pulling me upstairs. I looked lost and at that moment I saw Sharpay talking to Justin. She laughed but I could see sadness in her eyes. Come on - I've been her friend for longer than you could imagine. Gabriella tapped my shoulder and I looked back at her. "Troy?"

"Sorry," I apologized again. I plastered a smile on my face. "Let's go."

I knew me and Sharpay will never be together. She loves Justin... I think. The only right one for me is Gabriella. She's nice, pretty, funny and smart. Just then, Gabriella kissed my lips again. Oh yeah - and sooo into me.

--

Sharpay's P.O.V

I couldn't tune myself back to the party after seeing Troy and Gabriella make out in the pool. After all that I did, what a fucking waste. Justin saw me looking at them, and gave me a sympathetic hug. Now we were sitting by the bar drinking martinis after martinis.

"Come on Shar," He comforted, taking my forth glass away. I laughed loudly. _What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with me. _I looked around for Troy and saw him and Gabriella climbing up the stairs. I caught his eye but he broke contact when Gabriella kissed him. My heart shattered. I finished my glass of martini and asked for another one. Justin pulled me away from the bar and brought me upstairs to clean myself up. I drunkenly **(Wth is _drunkenly?_) **walked upstairs and leaned against the walls of the corridors. I scanned through the framed photos that were hung along the corridor and my eyes landed on a photo of me and Troy when we were young. Tears spilled out of my eyes, I couldn't do this. I had to talk to Troy. When Justin went into the toilet to get fresh towels, I took the opportunity and went to Troy's room. I stopped outside his door and took deep breaths. Despite my heavily spinning head, I could still know what I was saying and doing.

"Troy, I..." I started, opening the door without knocking. It has always been a habit since 14 years ago. "The fuck...?" My eyes widened in horror as I stared at a half naked Troy and Gabriella making out on the bed. Troy jumped off Gabriella, only in his red Calvin Klein boxers. Gabriella covered herself in the blanket and blushed.

"Shar!" He exclaimed.

**THERE! HAHA, SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITTT!!! :] Hyehyehyeh :D Cliffie :) I shall continue it _soon. _Promise, hahah. (PROMISE IS A BIG WORD. Heheh, stupid Gabby. :o) R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Don't own anything. I WATCHED HSM3 TODAY ONLY & IT WAS AWESOME, LOVED SHARPAY :) Don't own Sharpay's ringtone. Mariah Carey does :)  
**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, and thanks for putting me on your story alert. GIVES ME INSPIRATION TO WROTE MORE SO HERE IT ISSSSSS!! :D Oh yes - And my friend Joellyn figured out my whole story already so I'm guessing my story is pretty cliche -.- Aaahhh!! ): Oh well, if I make it not cliche, you guys might not like the ending. :o So cliche it is :D  
**

Sharpay's P.O.V

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my dress in the process. Stupid dress, stupid plan, stupid, stupid Sharpay for liking - no, _loving_ Troy Bolton. How could I walk in on them? I saw them kissing earlier, obviously they were gonna do _it_. Stupid, stupid...

"Sharpay!" I heard Justin call. I ignored him and squeezed throught the sea of people. They all seemed oblivious to the little broken, blond, Queen Bitch. _Queen Bitch. _That's what the all called me. How could _Troy Bolton_ fall in love with a _Queen Bitch_? Wake up, Shar. I wiped the tear forming in my eye, smudging my make up so it looked like I just attended a halloween party. I kept running and running, I didn't know where I was going - even though I've been going home from Troy's house since forever. **(A/N: Sorry I keep using this line, heheh.) **Just then, my phone buzzed twice.

_Shar, where are you? C'mon, don't do this to me. -Just_

_Hey Shar... We need to talk. Please? Call me back, or meet at the treehouse behind my house. I'll be waiting there til you come. Please? I'm really really really sorry. -Troy_

This time, the tears flowed more than ever. I shivered - I was still in my damn cherry-printed bikini. I sat on the sidewalk, sobbing uncontrollably as my phone kept ringing_._

_We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
'cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do_

I loved Troy Bolton, but at the same time I hate him. I hate him for making myself feel like _this._

_Baby, I stay in love with you  
And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down_

I groaned loudly. Of course - he told me he would never date a close friend as he was afraid to lose that person.

_See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you_

Groaning again, I flipped my phone open.

"Shar! Oh thank God, where are you?" Justin said, sounding exasperated.

"Justin?" I quivered. "I'm... I don't know where I am."

"God, Shar! Why didn't you respond when I called you?" He scolded me. I stayed quiet. "Look, sorry. I got too... nevermind, I'm gonna pick you up. Which way did you go?" I looked around and saw a sign.

"Oh... I'm in Rose Avenue **(A/N: Whaaa?)**." I told him.

"Right, stay there." He hung up and I did too, but the tears kept falling.

--

Troy's P.O.V

"Shar!" I exclaimed. Oh fuck - what did I just do? I looked at the lost looking Gabriella on the bed. Just then, Justin came in and saw us, shaking his head.

"Great job, Troy. Just great." He mumbled. What was he talking about? I threw on my shirt and jeans and caught up with him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, grabbing his arm. He was on the phone, obviously trying to reach Sharpay. And failing miserably. He sighed and turned to me.

"Don't you realise?" Justin growled. "Oh wait, no you don't. Too attatched to Gabriella to realise that your _best friend_ is in love with you." He rolled his eyes.

"What? But how can she...?" I stuttered, taken aback.

"How can she love you when she's with me?" He finished the sentence for me. "Dude, she's _using_ me. I mean I allow her to do that - she's a wonderful girl. After she confessed that she was using me, I knew she was hopelesss head over heels in love with you."

"What...?" I whispered. "Nononononono."

"Just give her a text, okay?" He sighed, walking away.

Dammit Troy, you screwed up big time.

--

I changed into a big tee and shorts and turned my iMac on. My phone buzzed for the seventh time since Justin picked me up fifteen minutes ago. I rolled my eyes seeing it was all from Troy. And surprisingly - one from Gabriella.

_Hey Sharpay. Troy's really upset right now. I'm sorry if we did anything wrong. He's beating himself up really badly. As much as I really, really like him, I want him to be happy. Just... call him, okay? -Gabriella_

I rolled my swollen eyes again and checked my other messages.

_Shar-Shar-Shar, please-please-please call-call-call back-back-back. Troy-Troy-Troy_

_Sharrrrrrrrrrr I'm reallyyyyyyy sorryyyyyyy :( -Troyyyyyyy_

_SHARPAY EVANS PLEASE REPLY XOXO TROY BOLTON_

Despite being pissed with him, I smiled, loving the way he texted. I decided to give him a chance so I replied him.

_Your treehouse in fifteen minutes. -Shar_

I wiped off my smudged mascara and eyeliner and put on a fresh shade, trying to cover my swollen eyes up. I clipped my fringe up, letting my curls out of my tight lime green rubber band as my curls spilled down my back. I put on my strawberry gloss and smiled faintly in the mirror. Showtime.

--

Troy's P.O.V

"Troy? Explain to me, please." Gabriella begged me when I went back up. She had put her clothes back on and was now pacing across the room.

"Gabs... I'm... sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry? For what, Troy? Cos there are many things to be sorry about." Tears filled her eyes. I looked away and took another sip of the alcohol. Gabriella grabbed the bottle from me and put it on my night stand, beside the frame of me and Sharpay holding hands when we were young. This time, tears filled up _my _eyes. Blinking them back, I looked at Gabriella.

"Sorry for, using you, pretending to be interested in you, and hurting you." I sighed. "Sorry for everything."

Gabriella stopped pacing. "Thanks. For apologizing, at least. Good luck with Sharpay." She turned on her heels, grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. I reached for the beer bottle again, but stopped myself when my phone buzzed.

_Your treehouse in fifteen minutes. -Shar_

I froze - **fifteen minutes**? I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked... gross, as Sharpay would've put it. I raced to the toilet, washed my face and changed into a fresh, white T-Shirt, showing my abs off just like Sharpay would've liked it. I chewed on a peppermint gum, desperately trying to get rid of my alcohol breath. I sprayed on my Drakkor Noir cologne and grinned to myself in the mirror. Showtime.

**CLIFFIE, AGAIN!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH. MAN I FEEL EVIL. I SOO WANTED TO CONTINUE, BUT YOU GUYS CAN WAIT, RIGHT? RIGHT!! HAHA. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anythingggg. Gah, hate repeating myself.**

**A/N: I wrote like half of this chapter already but I don't like it so I'm re-writing, sorry for the long wait! *Shrugs* R&R pleaseee. Reviews keep me going B-D Oh and please go check out my Niley & Jiley one shot! The reviews there are like DEAD. So please, okay? ):  
**

Sharpay's POV

I climbed my tree house and immediately recognised the faint smell of Mac 'n' Cheese, Juicy Couture Fragrance, Drakkor Noir (Troy), and memories of my childhood just washed through me for the millionth time tonight. Me and Troy always brought our favourite Mac 'n' Cheese up here, spending the whole day just fooling around. I smiled weakly as I glanced at a picture hung up on the wooden walls, a picture of me and Troy when we were young, sharing a cone of ice-cream. Troy's nose and mouth were smeared with ice-cream and I was giggling as I licked the white, creamy ice-cream. I smiled again at the picture and sighed. Just then, my sidekick buzzed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Hey Shar, how're you doing? Love, Justin_

I smiled. Justin was a good guy - he cared for me, as a friend. I really hoped someday he would fine the perfect girl for him.

_I'm fine, Just. I'm going to meet Troy, actually. :] And it's all thanks to you, so... THANK YOU!!! -SHARPAY!! :D_

I grinned and flipped my sidekick close, waiting for Troy.

Troy's POV

I walked down the familliar street and turned into the driveway. I smiled as I saw the dim light at the tree house turned on.

_Bzzz._

I groaned and pulled my Motorola Razr out of my pocket and flipped that slim device open.

_Hey Troy, Gabriella is mourning over you. Terribly. Where are you?! Ugh! -A very angry Taylor_

I groaned again. What more could possibly go wrong. My phone buzzed for the second time.

_Bolton, if you **ever**, stand Sharpay up or hurt her **ever** again, me ane my mates will beat you black and blue, okay? I'm not trying to be mean. Shar is like my little sister, so please, please take care of her. OR ELSEEE. -Justin_

You guessed it - I groaned, again. Fuck. I looked up at the tree house again. First thing's first.

Sharpay's POV

I glanced at the time on my sidekick for the fourth time. 10 minutes late. Where was he? Suddenly I heard whispering from below.

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy whisper-shouted from the bottom of the tree house. I looked down and laughed.

"What, Mr. I'm-the-head-of-basketball can't climb up the treehouse?" I mocked him, giggling. He fake-glared.

"Just help me!" He whisper-shouted again. I grinned and reached down to pull him up. He crawled onto the wooden platform with a grunt.

"You need to work out, Bolton." I half-smiled. He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, I'm not as hot - I mean strong as you." He coughed. I blushed. There was an awkward silence.

"Troy I - "

"Sharpay I - "

We both said at the same time. I giggled. "You first."

"Okay, well... lately - " Just then, Troy's phone rang. He groaned and flipped it open. He looked at me briefly then turned around, talking in a soft whisper, but I could hear everything perfectly well.

Troy's POV

"Okay, well... lately - " I stuttered. My phone rang at that moment and I groaned. Dammit, I've got to stop groaning. I looked at the caller ID and tried not to groan. Taylor. I rejected the call and turned my phone off.

"Everything okay?" A concerned Sharpay asked. I plastered a smile on my face and nodded.

"Yeah." I lied through my teeth. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Taylor's POV (Man this is random.)

"Damn that son of a bitch, he turned his phone off." I whispered under my breath.

"Tay, forget it. I'm totally over him, really." Gabriella smiled while sobbing. **(A/N: Since when was Gabby nice?! Oh God.)**

I rolled my eyes and dialled his number again.

_"You have reached the Troy-Is-Cool and Sharpay-Evans-Is-Not voice mail box. Please leave a... AHHH! SHARPAY IS ATTACKING ME HELP! OH MY FU- _**Beeeeeeeeep**." I rolled my eyes and slammed my phone shut.

"Damn that son of a bitch," I repeated, then added. "And then fucking little slut."

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! IT'S MORE OF A FILLER, TO LET YOU KNOW THAT TAYLOR IS MEAN AND HOW AWESOMELY CUTE TROY'S VOICEMAIL THING IS :D Heheh, Sharpay's VoiceMailBox message in the next chapter! LOL, ooookay, Taylor isn't that evil she's just sticking up for a friend. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, I STAYED UP LATE WATCHING HANNAH MONTANA AND WOWP AND NOW I'M SO TIRED IT'S 3.30 AM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! R&R (:**

**P.S, thanks for all those who reviewed, keep 'em coming!! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Omg, don't you already know? I own like all the characters from HSM. PSSSHHH. Hey are you laughing at me? ROARRR.**

**A/N: Omg thanks to Aaron Leach, xForeverTroypay, Darcehole, Chromde, and ilUBHsm3 for the reviews! And for being so loyal to this story, haha. So this story update is faaaaast cos I got so inspired by you guys, I was like smiling all the way when I read the reviews, heheh (: THANKS YOU GUYS! :D Oh and I might be starting a Niley story ;D So go check it out okayyy! :] Hahha, and maybe, just MAYBE, I'm taking up xForeverTroypay's idea. Hahah, thanks! :D I'll credit you if I use it okay! (:  
**

Gabriella's POV

"Tay, what are you thinking?" I asked, getting up from where I was crying. I recognised that evil thinking face anywhere.

"I'm thinking, Gabs... either we screw Troy's and Sharpay's fluffy relationship over or we just screw Sharpay." She grinned, tapping a ball point pen against her chin.

"I like the second one..." I smiled, suddenly I didn't feel like being good. Suddenly I wanted to experience the wild life, just be a bad girl. Mommy isn't gonna like it but she'll just have to deal with it. After all, she _did_ tell me to go after what I want. And what I want is Troy Bolton.

Sharpay's POV

"Wow, that's the like, millionth time you're checking your phone, Bolton. Either you're really busy with those fan girls or you're avoiding someone. I'm guessing it's the second one..." I laughed lightly. "What's up." I asked. Troy looked up at me and fake-laughed.

"What?" He asked, still laughing. "Nothing's wrong, Shar, really." I rolled my eyes.

"Come **on**, how long have I been your bestie?" I asked, choking on the last word. _Bestie_. Psh, not for long.

"_Bestie_?" Troy joked, but I could sense disappointment in his eyes. "Who ever said you were my _bestie_?" He side-smiled. "You're not my _bestie_. Chad's my _bestie_."

"Okay, Bolton, repeat that word one more time and you're dead meat." I grinned.

"Try me."

"Oh, I **will**." I laughed as I pounced on him **(Omg, this is like my Jiley story, eeps.)**.

"Shar-shar, you know you always lose at tickling games!" He laughed, tickling me back. My skin burnt at his touch but I decided to put my mind on other things to keep from blushing. Unicorns! Think about unicorns...

_Tickle. Burn._

Unicorns... when you split them apart it's uni...corn. A uni eating a corn. Riiight.

_More tickling. More burning. _

This time I weakened. I stopped tickling him and just rolled on the ground laughing helplessly thinking about unis eating corns.

"You lose, Evans." He beamed.

"Try me," I imitated him. His face fell.

"I just did!!" He frowned.

"Not counted." I stuck my tongue out at him. His frown turned into an evil grin.

"So you wanna go again, Evans?"

"Bring it, Bolton." I shot back, trying not to giggle. We ended up rolling on the wooden platform laughing, while the treehouse shook.

"Careful, Shar-Shar." Troy smiled, getting up. "This treehouse can't hold someone with a weight like you." He smirked. My jaw dropped.

"You've crossed the line there, Troy-Troy." I frowned jokingly. He acted sorry.

"Aww, sowwy Shar-shar." He mocked an apology.

"Not forgiven, Troy-Troy." I stuck my tongue out.

"Aww," He said again. "Troy-Troy sad-sad." He joked, turning away from me.

"I was joking, Troy-Troy. I forgive you." I smiled. He turned back at me.

"Really?" He asked, now in a serious voice. "Cos Shar, I really am sorry for hurting you." He looked at the wooden platform. I was taken aback. What's with the sudden seriousness? Wow, PMS much.

"What?" I laughed weakly. "Well, I was pissed. I mean, how could you Troy. Everyone knows I like you." I avoided his gaze and rubbed my arms. Damn it was fucking cold. Troy sensed this and took his basketball jacket off and handed it to me. I put it on and thanked him with my eyes.

"I didn't know." He replied. "I mean, you know me, Shar. I'm to blind to know what is going on around me." He said sadly. "But the thing that confuses me the most is... why didn't you just tell me you liked me?" He asked, looking back up at me.

"Because, Troy." I started. "I didn't know if you'd like me too. I mean, I'm Queen Bitch. And the Queen doesn't get rejected, you know." I said, attempting to make it sound in a joking way but failed.

"Well, since you're not gonna confess, I am." He smiled weakly. "Sharpay Evans, I have loved you since the day I met you. The day I accidentaly splatted you with a mudpie." I laughed at the memory of how we met. "I fell in love with how you didn't care how breath-takingly cute I was at that time and started scolding me swear words like 'Big Meanie' and 'Stupid Dumdum'." He laughed and I blushed. "I fell in love with the way you stuck through with me when my grandpa passed away and never left my side. I fell in love with that bug goofy grin on your face when you found out we were going to the same High School. Shar there are so many things I fell in love with about you but mostly I fell in love with who you are. How you're not so artificial and do things the way you want it to be. And how - "

"Okay, Troy-Boy. I know how great I am, now get to the point." I giggled softly. He grinned and continued.

"Anyway, I just want to let you know that I'm crazily, insanely, madly, head over heels in love with you so will you _please_, be my girlfriend?" He pleaded, his eyes full of hope.

"Hmm," I said, taunting him. "I..."

"Uh huh?"

"...would love to." I finished, my eyes sparkling. He grinned and just as we were about to lean in for a kiss, his cell phone rang.

Troy's POV

I leaned in for a kiss when my cell phone rang. Oh my God, fuck that person calling right now. I groaned and pulled away, looking at her apologetically. I looked at the caller ID. Taylor. I rolled my eyes. Better get it over with, then.

"What, Tay?" I said as soon as I flipped my phone open.

"Don't 'What, Tay?' me!! While you were happily fucking your girlfriend, Gabby here fainted!" She screamed in the phone. My eyes widened even though she ruined the moment and assumed I was 'fucking' my girlfriend. Which is Sharpay Evans, I'm proud to say! Heheheh... Okay back to the point.

"What?! What happened?" I asked, looking at a very worried looking Sharpay.

"Well it's all because of you, pretty boy, so get your pretty ass here or else." She scolded me and hung up. I laughed weakly.

"Well that was funny." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. You know what defined awkward? Two people (or three if you like that kinda thing) about to kiss and then gets interrupted. Because if those two (or three) people didn't get interrupted they'd me having a ginormous make out session now, which is what I'm supposed to be doing but... yeah. Awkward... **(A/N: Omg, Joe Jonas's line :D Hahah!)**

"Ohhh-kayyy..." She said. Then I knew the question I dreaded was going to pop out. "Care to tell me what happened...?"

"Yeeeaahhh..." I said, dragging onto the word. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. "Nothing much..." I started. "JustthatIneedtogo." I finished quickly. Unluckily for me, Sharpay took up classes to decode fast-talk. (Yeah I'm totally joking.) But as soon as her face fell and eyes darkened, I knew she decoded what I just said and I immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Oh." She choked out. "Okay. Then I guess I'll see you at school...?" She asked, grinning slightly. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah." I said, then I pressed my lips against her cheek and climbed down the ladder. Fuck, today is soo not my day.

Gabriella's POV

"Tay, is it going to work?" I asked worriedly. She smirked and looked at me in the mirror.

"Of course, sweetie. All you have to do is act really knocked-out and when I cough once, get ready to kiss him. When I cough thrice, do it. Sharpay will be there." She grinned. "Yup... she'll be watching." She finished, grinning evilly **(A/N: Man she sounds like a psychopath.)**then turned back to arranging the perfume bottles on my dressing table. I shivered. I didn't like this plan. If Troy found out we won't even be friends. But I did promise myself I would go extreme, right?

"Besides," She continued. "I have to get back at Sharpay for stealing my job as editor for the Year Book." She declared.

"O-okay." I stuttered, then lay back down on my bed.

Five minutes later, I heard someone enter the room. Troy.

I tooke a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Taylor (The Bitch)'s POV

"Alright, Tay, where is she? 'Cos if you're lying I swear..." Troy entered the room panting. But before he could finish, I nodded my head at the direction Gabriella was at. Troy rushed to Gabriella's side. "Gabs? Gabs, are you okay?" He asked the fake-knockout Gabriella. I smirked to myself.

"Troy...?" Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. "Troy." She mumbled. Man this girl was better than Sharpay when she's late for class and trying to get out of detention.

"Yeah I'm here, Gabby. What's up?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Gabriella was trying so hard to act and all he could ask was, 'What's up?' I looked back at them and saw them having a smooth conversation. This is my cue. I scrolled to 'S' in my phonebook and dialled Sharpay's number.

_Sharpay **is** cool! Troy Bolton can go suck it! Hahah, stop that, Troy! Gahhh! Leave a message, anyways! Wooooooooooh, Troy you retard, stop tickl - _**Beeeep.**

Uh oh, this was going all wrong. I ended the call without leaving a message. Why can't I reach Sharpay? I redialled and got her voicemail again. Maybe she's there, better leave a message.

"Hey Sharpay! This is Taylor, you know from drama class. Anyway I know it's weird calling you but you need to come over to Gab's house right now. Troy just fainted and he's calling for you. So come quick!"

I flipped my phone shut. Two minutes later, my phone rang. I smirked as I looked at the caller ID.

Mission Accomplished.

Sharpay's POV

I wiped my mascara stained face for the second time tonight. And wiped my salty tears away. Just when it was perfect - it all fell apart again. Could he sense my sadness when he had to go 'somewhere'? Where did he go, anyway. I was too caught up in him leaving I didn't ask him. Just then, my voicemail beeped and the caller hung up without leaving a message. I rolled my eyes, I hated it when people did that. Just then, it beeped again.

_"Hey Sharpay! This is Taylor McKessie__, you know from drama class. Anyway I know it's weird calling you but you need to come over to Gab's house right now. Troy just passed out and he's calling for you. So come quick!"_

So that's where Troy went. I snorted despite my worry for him and re-applied very light make up. I picked my sidekick up and called her back, trembling inside. What if something happened to Troy?

"Hi Shar... I mean Sharpay." She greeted me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi." I replied coldly. "Where's Troy? How's he? Did he come round yet?" My worry got the better of me. Oh God.

"He's fine... I think. Well you just have to get here quick. Come to this address." She told me the address and I grabbed my purse and hopped into the car. I glanced at the clock. 12.26 a.m. I sighed and started up the car. I reached a small victiorian house and quickly got out. I rang the doorbell and got greeted by a woman, probably Gabriella's mother.

"Hello?" She greeted me, but it sounded more of a question.

"Hi," I smiled and said breathlessly. "I'm Sharpay, Gabby's _friend_." I gagged secretly at the last word.

"Oh," She looked surprise. "She never mentioned you." She said. I smiled warmly, trying not to look offended.

"Yeah well..." I said, rubbing my hands against my arms again. She gasped.

"Oh so sorry, here, come in." She smiled and let me in. "They're upstairs."

"Right, thank you." I smiled and climbed up the stairs. I didn't know which room to go into but at that moment Taylor pulled me in a dark room.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I asked. She laughed weakly and quickly replied.

"Oh, Troy's in this room," She said, leading me to another room. Suddenly she coughed three times. Okay... what was that all about. I stepped into another room and saw Troy kissing Gabriella.

Taylor gasped.

I froze.

Just then Troy looked up from the kiss and saw me.

"Sharpay?!" He exclaimed.

"What the fuck...?" I whispered. Taylor patted my back.

"Shar, it's not what it looks like." Troy said, getting up and walking towards me. I back away.

"Then what is it, Troy?" If it's not what it looks like then what is it? Because my eyes don't decieve me, Bolton." I glared at him. Gabriella had a guilty look in her eyes.

"Shar, she kissed me!" He shouted. Gabriella gasped.

"What? No I didn't!" She protested. **(A/N: Heheh, she's such a bitch.)**

"Thanks, I've got all the answers I needed." I whispered harshly and walked out the door.

--

**HAHAH, HOW WAS IT (: I WANTED TO LEAVE IT AS A CLIFFIE BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE. I MEAN TYPE. HAHAH WHATEVER. (: And this chapter is so longgg! :D Hahah, lucky you. Just wanted to make up for the previous short chapter, heheh. Anyway, R&R please, and updates will be faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyoneee, now shoo.**

**A/N: Okay I'm re-writing this because I didn't like my first attempt. :D So please R&R and I want to thank all those who reviewed, I love you guysss ;D**

Sharpay's POV

"Shar she's lying!" Troy exclaimed, following me down the stairs and out the door.

"You know what, Bolton. You really are, _incredible_. Wow, my shortest relationship ever - forty five minutes." I fake smiled. "Hooray. You win. You won making me look like an idiot. You won in making me think I had a chance with you. You won, well. Your dignity, and I lost mine. But you lost so many things you can't even count them. You lost first of all, a 'relationship', if you ever cared. You lost 14 years of friendship, and most of all, you lost my trust." I glared at him. If looks could kill - he would so be dead. I was so sick and tired of running. I was so sick and tired of getting my hopes high and then in the end they end up, crushed. Someone had to set rules around here. "Congrats Troy." I spat and walked off. Surprisingly he didn't come after me. Tears threatened to fall but I held them back until I was alone. I hopped into the car and drove home silently. I glanced at the clock. 3 a.m. I reached home and ran up to my room. As soon as I hit my bed, tears came flowing down, wetting my pillows, my comforter and my 7-year-old diary I found earlier this week. I wiped my tears and opened the pink book.

_Dear diary  
Today Troy was so funny. We were playing in my backyard when a squirel apeared. You know Troy, always looking for troubels. So he poked the squirel wif a stick and the squirel started chasing after him. Hahaha, he's funny. Diary, I dont know... I'm starting to like Troy..._

_Lotz of Luv,  
Shar-Shar (Troy gave me that name! Hahahahahah he's so funny...)_

I smiled through my tears at all the spelling mistakes I made and how the little things Troy did made me so happy. I flipped through someore.

_Dear diary  
Mummy and daddy quareled today... I didnt like it - not one bit. Troy was at my howse when they were quareling and I started crieing but troy was gr8, he huged me and comforted me that evryting wud be alrite and in the end evryting was alrite! Mummy and daddy made up and we went out for ice cream, me and troy and mummy and daddy. Diary I don't think I like Troy... I love him. But I'm not shure._

_Lotz of Luv, xoxo  
Shar-Shar (Heehee, it still cracks me up.)_

I sobbed someore and closed the diary. It was pages after pages of my childhood with Troy.

Fifteen minutes later, I dozed off.

--

Troy's POV

"What the fuck was that all about?" I shouted at Gabriella. She looked scared but I didn't give a fucking damn. I grabbed my sweater and pushed past Taylor. Then I realised. Taylor was part of this. "And you - just fuck off." I growled. Taylor rolled her eyes and I walked away.

I stormed out of the door.

I've never felt so angry in my entire life. I looked around, hoping to spot Sharpay anywhere. No such luck. I groaned (again), and pulled out my cell phone, calling an all to familiar number. Just as I expected, voicemail.

_Sharpay **is** cool! Troy Bolton can go suck it! Hahah, stop that, Troy! Gahhh! Leave a message, anyways! Wooooooooooh, Troy you retard, stop tickl - _**Beeeep.**

I smiled at that memory.

-Flashback (No POV)-

_"Hey Troy-Boy." Sharpay entered the room, munching on a jelly-filled doughnut. _

_"Hi… Shar-Jar…?" He tried. Sharpay giggled and sat on his bed, the spot next to Troy. Troy was reading a Sports Magazine._

_"What is that?" Sharpay asked, grabbing the magazine. "Ooh, this guy is cute." She smirked._

_"Hey give it back! I was reading on how…"_

_"Whatever, I wanna see hot guys." She laughed. Just then, his answering machine beeped._

_Hi this is Troy Bolton, please leave a message. _**Beeep.**

**_"Hey Troy! This is Kelsi. Man, you have got to change your voicemail message; my toes just fell asleep. Haha! Anyway, I need you and Sharpay to practice the song on Thursday after school, cool? Hey that rhymed! *Laughs.* Anyhoo, text me to confirm, bye!"_**

_"Yeah Troy, change your boooring voicemail." Sharpay giggled, punching his arm softly._

_"Hey hey, what about yours, huh? 'I'm Sharpay and I'm fabulousss! Call me, bitches! Okay, love you, muah muah!" He imitated her in a high voice. Sharpay's jaw dropped._

_"I do not talk like that!!" She gasped. "I don't even say that!" Troy laughed and picked his phone up._

_"Fine, fine. I'll change mine." He grinned. He pressed record and glanced at Sharpay._

**_Please record your message after the beep. Press 'OK' when you are done. Beeeeep. _**_  
__"Y__ou have reached the Troy-Is-Cool and Sharpay-Evans-Is-Not voice mail box.__" Troy said in a robotic voice. Sharpay heard this and gasped again. He laughed and continued. "Please leave a…" Just then, Sharpay smeared the jelly filling in the donut on his flawless face and jumped on him. "__AHHH! SHARPAY IS ATTACKING ME HELP! OH MY FU – __" He screamed before the doughnut was stuffed in his mouth._

**_Beeep. Your new voicemail is recorded. Thank you._**

_"Bolton!" Sharpay shrieked. "Change that message!!" _

_"Make me," He stuck his tongue out. Sharpay rolled her eyes._

_"Fine!" She picked up her phone and clicked on the button to change the voicemail and clicked 'Record'._

**_Please record your message after the beep. Press 'OK' when you are done. Beeeeep._**

_"__Sharpay **is** cool! Troy Bolton can go suck it!__" She grinned. Suddenly Troy pounced on her and tickled her. "__Hahah, stop that, Troy! Gahhh!__" She managed to get away from him for awhile. "__Leave a message, anyways! Wooooooooooh__!" Just then, Troy came from behind and tickled her again. "__Troy you retard, stop tickl__ – "_

**_Beeep._**

_"Look what you did!" Sharpay whined. "Now my voicemail sounds gayyy." She dragged on and on about her voicemail. _

_"I think it's cute," Troy smiled. Sharpay blushed. Troy leaned in and placed a small, soft peck on her lips._

_-End Flashback-_

(Back to Troy's POV)

I smiled again. That was the first time we kissed – but after that day, we acted like nothing happened at all. I longed to kiss her again but it's all going to be a dream now. My smile turned into a frown as I kicked the empty Dr Pepper can on the sidewalk. I called Sharpay three more times, and didn't leave a message. Then I had the craziest idea. I scrolled to the number and my thumb hovered over the call button. After a moment, I pressed it and it started ringing.

"Mmf?" Justin answered. I glanced at the clock. 3.15 a.m. Oops.

"Uh, um. Hi." I stumbled over my words.

"Who's this calling…?" He asked, more awake now.

"It's… it's Troy." There was a pause.

"Oh right, I didn't check my caller ID." He laughed softly. "Hi, Troy. How's Sharpay? You didn't hurt her, did you?" His voice sounded from pleasant to… well, unpleasant.

"Yyyeaahhhh…" I dragged the word. "That's probably the reason why I'm calling you." I stopped walking and sat at the sidewalk.

"Bolton, what did you do?! Again?!" He growled.

"Look, will you hear me out before getting all angry on me?" I said, groaning. "Geez."

"Fine. Talk."

"I met Sharpay at her treehouse." I started. "We were having fun, just messing around. Then I confessed my love to her. I told her I loved her – and I really, really do, Just." I paused. He didn't say anything. So I continued. "So when we were about to kiss, Taylor… you know her, Taylor McKenzie from drama class." I rambled.

"I don't take drama." He said.

"Oh, right." I nodded. "So anyway Taylor gave me a call saying that Gabriella was out cold, interrupting the kiss." I sighed, thinking about how stupid I was to believe her. "So I just left Shar. For Gabriella."

"What…?" He whispered.

"That's not all." I continued. "I went to check on Gabriella and then I think this is what happened. When I was talking to Gabby… I mean Gabriella, I think Taylor called Sharpay and when Shar reached, Taylor made Sharpay look at us and then Gabriella kissed me. It wasn't even a kiss – she just placed her lips on mine hastily."

"Uh huh." He listened.

"So I was wondering…" I asked.

"If I could help you out? Again? To talk to Sharpay?" He guessed. I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yup." I replied plainly. There was silence for a moment. "Well…?"

"What's in it for me?" He asked. I looked shock.

"Huh?"

"Well, I've helped you so many fuckin' times, Bolton, and all I got was Sharpay dumping me." He coughed. I actually felt bad for this guy. Then an idea hit me – of course.

"I know a girl who'd love to meet you," I grinned.

--

Sharpay's POV

The next morning I woke up to find twenty-three voicemails and messages. I played all the voicemails. Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Taylor…?, Troy, Troy, Troy, and more Troy. And a few from Justin.

_Hey Shar, this is Taylor. _Her voice filled the room. I rolled my eyes. What right does she have to call me _Shar_? _Anyway, I'm sorry about last night. I have already scolded Gabs and she's really sorry about it. Umm… please call back, okay? I need to tell you something important. _**Beep**. I rolled my eyes again and pressed the 'Delete' button. In her fuckin' dreams. Somehow part of me knew she was part of the stupid prank they pulled last night.

_Shar, please call. I've been really worried and I need to tell you something. _**Beep.**That was from Justin. I sighed and pressed 'Next'.

_I'm… _**Beep. **The voicemail read. I shot it a quizzical look and pressed 'Next'.

_Really… _**Beep. **Next.

_Sorry… _**Beep. **Next.

_Shar-Shar!! _**Beep. **I grinned. No prize for guessing who it is. I looked in my make-up mirror and touched my puffy eyes. Dammit, that's hard to cover. I looked at the clock. 12.30 p.m. I picked up my sidekick and speed-dialled '2'. It rang three times and then she picked up.

"Hey Kels," I greeted her.

"Hi Shar!" She replied perkily. How was the partayye? I didn't catch you to practice the song last night."

"Yeah, I have to tell you so much stuff. Can you… come over? And bring some of your magic make-up," I laughed. She giggled.

"Aye-aye, sir! I mean ma'am!" She giggled again and hung up. I grinned and threw my sidekick on the bed. I walked in my walk-in wardrobe. Hmm, no plans for today. I thought about Troy and how we'd hang out every Sunday and tears pricked my eyes. Before I could cry again, I pushed the thought away and replaced it with happy thoughts. Ice-cream! _Troy and I ate ice-cream every Friday when we were 5. _Pink ribbons! _That's what I wore when me and Troy were the lead in the kindergarten school musical. _Colourful guppies! _Troy gave me that on my eighth birthday along with a dinky heart balloon that said "Get Well Soon" when I wasn't even sick, but I still loved it. _Rainbows. _Troy and me always watched rainbows together. _Ponies. _When we were young I always forced him to play 'My Little Pony' with me and if he didn't want to, I'd pout, and then he'd give in. _I sighed. Every hapy thought linked to Troy and I ended up crying in my walk-in closet, my head in my knees. I head my door click.

"Shaaarrr?" Kelsi called. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"In here," I shouted. She came in smiling and holding a make-up bag and a big tote bag. When she saw me her face fell.

"Aww, Shar, honey, what's wrong?" She cooed, dropping her bags. I looked at her.

"What? Nothing… I… nothing," I fake-smiled.

"Let it out, hun. You'd feel better." She smiled warmly at me. The tears came again.

"T-T-Troyyyyyyy…" I bawled. She nodded her head, understanding. She hug me and I rested in her chest, wetting her shirt.

"Shh… shh… babe, come on. Cheer up!" She beamed, lifting my chin up. "Cool down, and then tell me what happened, okay?" She said softly. I dug my toes in the carpeted floor and nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"I've an idea," She grinned. She took my sidekick and started dialing someone's number.

"You're n-not calling T-Troy, are y-you?" I whispered, my head now resting on the door frame of my closet.

"What, do you think I'm stupid? No!" She laughed softly. "Go shower while I take make some calls," She walked out of the room to make the calls while I gathered myself up. I randomly grabbed a tee and shorts and went into the bathroom to shower. I gathered my hair up in a messy bun and stepped into the shower. I let the water wash my troubles away. When I was done, I went to the basin the wash my face, then dropping eyedrop into my swollen eyes. She let her blonde locks down and pinned her fringe up. She attempted a smile into the mirror but it looked like a frown. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, only to find Kelsi, Martha, Sarah and Chelsea **(A/N: I made them up, :D They're cheerleaders, ahah!)** settled down infront of the TV with Ben And Jerry's, Lay's, popcorn, pretzels, gummy bears and a lot more tidbits and drinks, and beside Kelsi was a whole stack of DVDs.

"Hey there Drama Queen," Martha greeted me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hi princess," Sarah greeted. I hugged her too. I waited for Chelsea to greet me but she continued stuffing popcorn in her mouth. I cleared my throat.

"Oh I didn't see you there," She joked. I laughed. "Hi superstar,"

"Hey you," I smiled, hugging her. I looked at Kelsi and beamed. "Thanks, Kels! I knew I could always count on you,"

"No prob, babe." She smirked. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks for cheering me up, you guys." I smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks.

"Okayokay, enough chatter, start the movies!" Chelsea laughed.

"What'd you wanna watch, princess?" Sarah asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really care – as long as it's not a scary movie." I shuddered at that thought.

"SCARY MOVIE IT IS!" Martha smirked. She grabbed a DVD from the pile and tossed it away. "Where's that movie… what's it called…? Seed Of Chuckie…?" She mumbled to herself.

"Noo! Not that movie!!" I whined. She found the movie and smiled, satisfied.

"Put it in, Kels." She handed Kelsi the DVD case and Kelsi glanced at me, snickering. I gave her a pleading look but she just laughed.

"Aww come on, Shar. We'll be there for you. If you're scared, we'll be scared with you." She comforted me, and I nodded, smiling weakly.

-Halfway Through The Movie-

_Bzzzzzz._

My handphone vibrated. I screamed. So did everyone.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!" Chelsea screamed.

"MY HANDPHONE JUST VIBRATED!" I screamed back.

"THEN WHY THE FUCKIN' HELL DID YOU FUCKIN' SCREAM?!" She sreamed again, exasperated.

"I GOT CREEPED OUT!" I screamed, almost laughing.

"Okay… SHUT THE HELL UP!" This time it was Kelsi's turn to scream.

We all fell into fits of giggles before turning our attention back to the movie. I remembered my sidekick and got up to get it.

_One new message._

I opened it and saw who it was from.

_Troy Bolton._

--

**Lol, okay here's the update! ;D It's long! 3000 words, so be happy :] R&R please, don't forget!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I will own HSM one day. Heheh. :D But right now, nah, I don't own anything.**

**A/N: PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED 'Technology Is Epic Win', it's how everything is conveyed through IM, Text, Voicemail and all those crap. Oh and it's Niley. So please go R&R that story, it's hopeless cos it's new. But yeah! Please!! :[ Until then, I'll still be updating this. I think it's ending soon, I'm gonna focus on a new Niley story x: Or probs Jiley. There'll still be one shots of Troypay/Zashley inbetween all the stories so, yeah :-D CHECK IT OUT & R&R THIS PLEASE! AHHA I sound despo.  
**

--

_We all fell into fits of giggles before turning our attention back to the movie. I remembered my sidekick and got up to get it._

_One new message._

_I opened it and saw who it was from._

_Troy Bolton._

--

I glanced nervously at Kelsi. She looked my way and gave me a questioning look. I smiled and shook my head.

"Um, I've gotta take a call," I announced. Mumbles of 'mm-kay' and 'of course' came my way.

"You okay, Shar?" Kelsi asked, concerned.

"Of course!" I lied, walking out.

I looked at the vibrating thing in my hand and took a breath.

"What do you want, Troy?" I spat when I picked up the call.

"Shar, can you hear me out?" He asked. Silence. "Please?"

"What, and then forgive you so you can go behind my back again and kiss Gabriella?" I asked, venom in every word.

"Come on, Shar, it's not like that. You know it's not like that." He pleaded.

"No, Troy. I knew it was not like that. Now, I can't even trust you." I sighed as hot tears pricked my eyes. "Look, Troy. Maybe we should... take things slow. Just - don't contact me, for awhile, okay? I need to sort things out." I said as I flipped my sidekick shut. I leaned against the wall and tears flowed. I hated the feeling of loving someone. To trust that person with all you have, and then he breaks your heart.

--

One Week Later, Sharpay's POV

"Thanks, please come again," I beamed as I handed the petite brunette her low fat chai latte. I turned to my manager of Starbucks. "So, how did I do?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"You... did great." She smiled. "You're hired, Ms Evans, though I don't know why, as Mr Evans is the richest man in all of Albuquerque. Wait, this isn't a prank, is it?" She asked, suspiciously.

"No, Mrs Parker. I just need to get away. You know, from... things." I replied, looking on the ground.

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck with the job then." She smiled again, walking back into her office. I wiped the table and could feel a customer coming.

"Hi what can I get you?" I asked without looking up.

"Hey, a decaf iced mocha and a hot chocolate please." A familliar voice said. I recognised the voice and looked up. Troy.

"Oh, hi." I greeted him flatly. "Troy, I thought we said to give each other some space,"

"Oh I know, I didn't know you worked here, I swear." He said, glancing at the green straws nervously. "But anyway..."

"You didn't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, yeah, I mean I heard Chad and Zeke talk about you working here but I didn't think it was true." He laughed lightly. "I mean, you're Sharpay Evans. The only time you worked was when we opened the Lemonade & Cookies store and you only helped to eat the cookies," He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey it wasn't my fault your mum made them so deliciously delicious." I grinned.

"Yeah. We still had fun at the end of the day, right? Even though we earnt a total of like, a dollar and seventy-two cents." He half-smiled. I smiled back.

"Mm, you needed the money for that new race car and I needed it for that Limited Edition Barbie Doll. In the end my mum still bought us those," I remembered. "And here we are, drinking coffee that are five bucks a cup."

"It's not like you can't afford it. Hey, why are you working here, anyway?" He asked as I made the drinks.

"I needed to get away," I replied plainly. "You know, with Ryan leaving for the UK and..." I paused. "You," whispering, I looked back at the drinks.

"Shar," He said, putting two fingers under my chin and lifting my head up. "Hey,"

"If you're gonna apologise again then forget it." I sighed, looking away.

"So you're not even gonna hear why the kiss happened?" He asked, smirking.

"Well..." I started. "I don't know."

--

Troy's POV

"Taylor called saying Garbriella 'passed out' because of me." I spilled. "When I went there, I dunno, they might have called you. And we were talking normally at first and suddenly she kissed me," I finished. Sharpay looked at the counter uncomfortably. I sighed. "If you don't believe me, it's okay. I don't deserve you, anyway."

"Troy," She pleaded, looking into my eyes. Oh God, those eyes.

"Look, it's okay - I understand." I said, taking the hot chocolate. "The mocha is for you, by the way. I know it's your favourite." I smiled, walking out. "Seeya,"

"Troy," She repeated. I turned around. She rushed out from the counter and kissed me.

Sharpay's POV

Oh my fuckin' God, I'm kissing Troy Bolton.

Troy's POV

The kiss was filled with longing and passion - I couldn't pull away.

Finally she did as we both were badly in need of air.

"Troy, I..." She started. I nodded my head, giving her the cue to continue.

"I forgive you," She said breathlessly, then kissed me again. This time I kissed back, more passionately. I got so distracted I dropped the hot chocolate on the floor. This distracted us and we pulled away. "Wow, some kiss, huh?" She blushed.

"Yeah," I replied, cupping her hot, flushed cheeks. "Some kiss." I whispered.

--

**OKAY DONE. Very short, but yeahhh :-D It's not ended yet!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for the long wait! Was really busy with Will You Be There?, my Niley story. PLEASE GO SUPPORT IT, IT'S HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS. Hahah, thanks! :-D Oh yeah, xForeverTroypay, it's not their first kiss! Hahah, they had accidental kisses when they were little, heheh. *Wiggles eyebrows* LOL. Anyway, this is the last chapter, I'M SO SORRY. Hahah, there might be a sequel, though. Idk, please review and tell me what I should do!**

**a) Do a sequel, but it might take awhile, cos I have to concentrate on my Niley story**

**b) Leave it here, and starte a new one! But, same reason as above.**

**c) Just end it - then start little one shots and stuff.**

**d) I DON'T KNOW. :-D**

**Please tell me, R&R please, love you guysss! And please, please, PLEASE support my Niley story - I'm desperate. Lol.**

**Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, HEHEHEH.**

* * *

Sharpay's POV

I swiped a Melon Swiss 'Kiss Of Colour' Smackers across my lips and licked it, immediately tasting the sweet melon taste. I rocked on my heels and peered out the window. I saw the familliar old truck driving into my driveway and I smiled, grabbing my purse and immediately thinking of the events the other day.

_Flashback_

"Soo," I giggled nervously.

"Soo..." Troy looked away, biting his lip. I laughed.

"Goddammit," I cursed, still laughing. "C'mon Troy, we were never like this. We're childhood friends! We **never** run out of things to say."

He laughed. "Yeah," He sighed. "It's just... I'm sorry if I hurt you, Shar." He fiddled with his hands. I shook my head.

"Come on, it's my fault. They were all misunderstandings." I smiled. He laughed too, accidentaly spilling another cup of hot chocolate.

"Always the clumsy one," I sighed, looking into his blue orbs.

"Hey! I'm not always so glam and ready to go." He said defensively, trying to wipe the hot chocolate up, scalding himself. "Ouch,"

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I gasped, taking his scalded hand. He waved it off.

"It's okay," Troy grinned, pulling his hand back.

"Good, cos even though I work here, I'm not giving you another hot chocolate." I smirked, looking at the first cup of spilled hot chocolate on the floor. "Oh and you're paying for this." I said, sipping the decaf iced mocha.

"Anything for you, babe." He joked in a very bad french accent. I rolled my eyes, punching him softly.

"You can't be a french even if you tried." I laughed, taking another sip of my mocha. "And besides, I like you the way you are."

_End flashback_

I smiled again at the memory. Troy had asked me out after that. And I have a feeling it's gonna be great. I took a deep breath and walked out to the driveway.

"Hey," I grinned, kissing his cheek. He smiled and I saw his cheeks redden. I laughed at him. "You're such a puss, Troy-boy. Can't you take a kiss on the cheek?"

"Hey hey hey, lay off the insults, Shar-Shar." He laughed, raising his hands up defensively as I stepped into his car. "And anyway, I can take a kiss on the cheek. Just not from you," He wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed but quickly looked down, my blonde hair covering my face.

He laughed, starting the car. "Hey, you're blushing too! Wow, the Ice Queen blushing."

I hit his arm. "What Ice Queen!" I gasped. "I'm not an Ice Queen..." I started. "If you're not my King."

He shook my head. "Shut up." He laughed. "You're not an Ice Queen anymore. You're melting. And that's awesome, Shar." He smiled, placing his hand on my cheek. I took a deep breath.

"I hope so. I just wish people will like me again - like when we were twelve." I sighed.

"They will Shar, they will." He smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Mm, Melon Swiss."

--

_Next day at school_

"Whoa," I gasped. "No way." I pointed to the corner where Gabriella and Justin were laughing and talking happily. **(xForeverTroypay, here's where you idea comes in! Thanks!)** Troy laughed weakly. I looked at him. "You're not... jealous, are you?" I asked, my grip loosening on Troy's hand. He squeezed my hand and shook his head.

"No, 'course not. I mean, c'mon, Shar." He laughed, looking at them. "It's just, I'm happy for them." His eyes twinkled. "In fact, I set them up." He beamed proudly at me.

"What," I laughed, facing him. "That's sweet, Troy-Boy." I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"If I say something like it will you kiss me again?" He grinned, looking down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Depends." I bit my lip, smiling.

"You're... beautiful?" He tried. I giggled and kissed him again, this time more passionately. He ran his tongues across my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues tackled each other, until I pulled away, out of breath. I smiled at him again.

"Hmm, no Melon Swiss today?" He whined. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope." I took out a pink Smackers stick. "Strawberry."

"Aww, too plain." He whined again.

"Let's get to class," I laughed and took his hand, walking to our next class.

--

"Those two looks especially shiny shiny tonight, huh." I said, pointing at two stars who were next to each other, standing out from the rest.

"Yeah," Troy breathed. "Just like you and me." He smiled. I got up from lying down.

"Troy..." I started. He got up too. "What if, it doesn't work out? I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"It will work out, Shar-shar." He comforted me, then pulling me into a hug. I leaned on his chest and sighed.

"I just don't wanna lose you, Troy."

"You won't," he whispered. I nodded.

"Troy?" I asked again.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you... love me?" I asked, closing my eyes as I hear as heart beat at rythematically **(A/N: Aahhh, is there sucha word?)**. There was silence for a few seconds.

"What?" He asked, obviously shocked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I quickly said. He slowly lifted my head.

"No, I heard you. I meant, why would you not think I love you, Shar?" He replied, cupping my cheeks. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Troy. I... I love you, too." I said truthfully, taking him in by his lips.

* * *

**THE END, HAHA ):**

**AWW, I enjoyed writing the story! But you guys, vote on what you want me to do with it.**

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!**

**I have like a writer's block, sooo, yeah!**

**Super sorry guys, but _please_ R&R?**

**I'LL LOVE YOU GUYS TO BITS. :-D **

**Thanks for those who have been reviewing since the start, please check out my Niley story.**

**xoxo,**

**Tyn-R-Awwsum (:  
**


	12. Hey Guys!

Hey guys! Sorry if you all thought this was an update. This story has ended, why would there be an update?! Okok, straight to the point.

I need you guys to VOTE!

I'm doing a cross-over story, the choices are

**Hannah Montana cross-over with HSM! (this is more difficult for me to type! But there will be Troypay!!! :D)**

**or**

**Hannah Montana cross-over with TSL! (this is easier for me to type cos I got the whole plot in my head, & it'll be funnier, because, who can resist Zack & Cody?!? Mr Moseby of course. Heheh.) Might have guest appearences by the HSM characters! (I know, weird, Maddie & Sharpay. But there might be a twist! I got it all in my head ;D)**

So go to my profile to vote now! Voting will be closed when I get at least 20 people voting!

Thanks you guys,

Peace & Love!

Tyn


End file.
